


we never change

by intothewoodz



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, basically just a look at seungyul through the years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothewoodz/pseuds/intothewoodz
Summary: As time goes on, the seasons keep changing, but Seungyoun and Hangyul never do.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Challenge #2 — Rainbow





	we never change

**Author's Note:**

> title from h&d soul :3

Seungyoun meets Hangyul in autumn, with brightly colored leaves falling through the air, dragged along by the wind.

After agreeing to pet sit for a friend’s dog, Seungyoun finds himself similarly being dragged. Narae, the dog in question, is overflowing with energy and the arm holding onto the leash is pulled forward as he’s led around the park.

It’s not until she’s finally tired out that he’s able to stop for a break, taking a rest at the closest bench. He closes his eyes, taking a moment just to enjoy the autumn breeze on his skin.

He’s interrupted by a bark and laughter from an unknown source.

Seungyoun opens his eyes to find that Narae is jumping at the feet of a random stranger in the park. A particularly cute one at that.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” he apologizes, tightening his grip on the leash to try to get her to calm down.

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it,” the man chuckles, crouching down to pet her. “Your dog is adorable.”

“She’s not actually mine. I’m just looking after her for a friend for today.”

“Ah, so I guess it wouldn’t be a very good idea if I slipped my number under her collar, huh?”

“W-what?”

“My name’s Lee Hangyul,” he says, reaching out his hand. “The dog is cute, but I think you’re cuter and if you’ll let me, I’d like to take you on a date.”

A few days later when he meets Hangyul at a local café and sees him sitting next to the window with the beautiful red hue of the autumn foliage in the background, Seungyoun finds himself smitten.

* * *

A little past a year into their relationship, Seungyoun and Hangyul move in together. In hindsight, it may not have been the best timing because it’s the middle of winter and their fingers are numb from the cold as they pick up each box to bring inside their new apartment.

They're nowhere near done unpacking and don’t have a couch yet, but they end up snuggled on the floor after digging out one of their fluffiest blankets and sharing some hot chocolate to warm up.

“It’s snowing,” Seungyoun comments, glancing out the window as the streets are slowly covered with a layer of pure white.

“We should go build a snowman later,” Hangyul suggests.

“Aren’t we a little old for that?”

“You can never be too old to play in the snow!”

Hangyul has always carried a bright, child-like energy since the moment he met him, but it never fails to tug at Seungyoun’s heartstrings. The winds outside might be harsh as the world is coated in frosty white, but next to Hangyul, Seungyoun feels nothing but warmth.

* * *

It’s the spring of their third year together and the trees are slowly growing back their leaves, filling the streets with a vibrant green. As Seungyoun walks back home where Hangyul awaits him, something catches his eye.

The local florist has a beautiful display of flowers outside and the bright pinks and soft yellows instantly draw his attention. He decides to take a peek inside, not knowing that he’ll end up walking out with a small flower pot in hand.

“Hangyul-ah, look what I bought!” he excitedly shouts as soon as he enters the apartment.

“A flower? It’s pretty,” Hangyul replies, seeming uninterested and barely looking up from his phone.

“You don’t sound very excited,” Seungyoun whines, upset that his boyfriend doesn’t share his enthusiasm.

Chuckling at how quickly Seungyoun’s excitement shifts to sulkiness, Hangyul goes over to him and peppers him with little kisses to appease him.

“Sorry, I guess I’m just skeptical that we’ll be able to keep a plant alive for very long.”

“Don’t say that! We’re gonna raise this flower together until it grows big and strong.”

“You’re talking about it like it’s a pet.”

“If people treat rocks like pets, then it shouldn’t be weird to treat a flower like a pet. At least plants are alive.”

“I guess you have a point. Are you gonna name it too?”

“Of course! I already have the perfect one! Its name is Shiba Inu.”

Hangyul stares at his boyfriend in disbelief. “Cho Seungyoun, are you for real?”

“Yeah! What’s wrong with that?” he pouts.

“You have to admit that it’s weird to name a plant after a dog.”

“But I want a dog! And since we can’t actually get one, this is my compromise.”

“You’re ridiculous."

“I thought you would support me. I thought you loved me,” he cries in mock hurt.

“You’re an idiot,” Hangyul says and though his words are harsh, his gaze is soft. “But I do love you.”

* * *

Seungyoun has always been fond of the ocean, especially at sunset. He loves watching how orange and blue blend together beautifully and no matter how many times he sees it, he can never tear his eyes away.

On their fourth anniversary as a couple, Seungyoun had decided to propose and they’ve spent the past few months planning their wedding. Seungyoun had always wanted a summer wedding and when he suggests holding it at a beach, Hangyul is quick to agree.

Standing next to the love of his life and surrounded by their closest friends and family, Seungyoun’s smile mirrors the sun. His nerves are calmed by the cool ocean breeze and the soothing sound of the waves.

Hangyul slides the ring onto his finger and it sparkles and gleams from the soft sunlight reflected on it. Seungyoun thinks it’s beautiful, but when he does the same for Hangyul, he thinks the ring somehow shines even brighter on him.

Seungyoun has always loved watching the sunset, admiring how orange and blue join together, but as he and Hangyul are also joined together in marriage, for the first time in his life, Seungyoun chooses not to look at the setting sun.

He’s found a far more beautiful view.

As Hangyul looks back at him, Seungyoun knows that their love will never change.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!


End file.
